super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael the Cat
Michael is an ex-fiance of Michelle. He is the stepfather of Kiara until Michelle was force to remarry him. A lying, scheming, nasty man who likes to ruin anyone's life. He was hated by Kiara until Sonic and the gang find out that Michael was using Michelle to get Kiara. Past Life Michael was divorce by Michelle after finding about his affairs. He wants another chance but rejects him, is no longer to be with her. Few days later, Michael discovered that Michelle is in new relationship with her friend, Ray. As jealously, Michael set Michelle on fire, though he claimed it to be his family's doing and that he tried to save her. Ray rescued Michelle and she left Michael, moving to Starlight City. History Strike again Michael visits the Michelle's home and finds the door open. When Michelle him, she screams and orders him out. It is revealed they were husband and wife from an arranged marriage when Michael was 18 and Michael's family had poured oil on her and set her on fire. Michael says it was his family, not him, and he attempted to save her, revealing bad scarring on his body. Kiara's father Ray return home, and Ray attacks Michael, punching him twice. After Michael returns, Kiara hides in her room and Ray's friend Duruy ask to speak to Michael, and when he visits, he finds out that Michelle and Michael had been divorce since 20 years and is still seeing her, meaning he was always there. He gives his blessing for them to be married. After he leaves, Kiara watches him out of the window in her room. It revealed that Michelle had told Kiara everything about Michael, especially what happen from 20 years past. Tearing apart Michael discovers that Ray and Michelle had a daughter, Kiara. He attempted to abduct her, but was saved by Michelle, to forbidden to keep away from her. Later, Michelle tells Sonic and friends about Michael, she was married when she was 18 but then separated after discovering about his affairs behind her back. After that, the gang began comfort Michelle and Kiara. Meanwhile, Michael had came to see Michelle and began to violated. It believed that he was behind everyone's secret. Michael makes out that he is sleeping with Michael. So Duruy and Ray then kidnap Michael in an attempt to scare him away. Ray threatens to pour petrol over Michael, though it is only water and leaves him unharmed. When Ray returns home, Michael has cuts on his face and blames it on Ray. Michelle believes Michael and Ray is rejected from his home. Michael looks at Kiara and Kiara coldly turns away and goes to her dad comforted him that he could get new life when reunited. Remarried Ray and Michelle separated, Michelle began her relationship with Michael, Kiara becomes resentful of Michael and Michelle's happy reunions. Michelle tries be honest to Kiara, but refuses, tells her that Ray was the one who loves her very much. Michelle deeply does not want to talk about it. Soon after, Kiara began to move away to live with Jade. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villians